Haunting Me (JTWD)
Synopsis Thomas discovers something about Cole. Kelly and Cole go hunting, but everything takes a dark turn. Kelly discovers right from wrong during the trip. Plot At the Grey Family Safety Camp, Vikki is walking to get some food when she realizes she's being eyed by one of the twins, Blaine. She chuckles, asking why he's looking at her like that. He smiles, saying she's very pretty. She chuckles, saying thank you before grabbing some food. As she begins to walk away, he asks what she's doing tonight. Vikki says, "Well, I'm guessing that I'm going to be hanging out with you." She walks away with a grin on her face. She finds Kelly in their room, where she is packing a bag, and tells her that she's going on a date "with one of those cute twins." Kelly laughs, saying congratulations. Vikki finally notices she's packing and asks where she's going. "Cole is taking me hunting today. We're going to try finding that other group." Vikki frowns, saying they don't know if that group did anything. Kelly says she isn't going to let Cole or the others kill. "I told him I was only going if we could do it peacefully." Vikki shrugs, saying she needs to be careful. "Be safe out there, okay?" Kelly nods, leaving the room. When Kelly gets outside, Cole smiles at her and asks how she's doing. She says she's fine. Cole points to Brion and Dane, saying she knows them, then points to Penny. "This here is Penny. She's a childhood friend of mine." Penny smiles and says hi. Cole tells them all they should move out. Meanwhile, at Jody and Cole's room, Jody is leaving when Thomas walks up and asks if they can talk. "Sure, Thomas. About what?" Thomas hesitates and says, "Cole." Jody nods, saying she knew someone from their group would ask. She has him enter their room and they sit in some chairs to talk. "When this all started, our parents ran this place. We had our whole family, two aunts, three uncles, our cousins. We were managing. We assissted people. But then this man and his group came in and we tried helping them. They didn't need it. They killed our entire family. Cole and I were on a run and came back to find all of them dead. Since then, he swore he would never help another group, but kill if they wanted to fight." Thomas says that doesn't add up. "Why did he help us then?" Jody shakes her head. "He didn't. I did. Thomas, I betrayed my brother by letting you guys in. He told me I should have kept you guys out." Thomas is silent, then asks if he's going to try to kill his family. She says she isn't sure. He then says he has one more question. "Where is Kelly's dad? Jeff." Jody silently looks down and tells him to follow her. Meanwhile, in the woods, Penny and Kelly are talking to each other about their pasts. Penny asks her what happened to the rest of her family. Kelly says she left them with Thomas, Vikki and her step-dad. "They were killers. They thought that killing all these people was the answer. My brother even killed my sister before even trying to help her." Penny says Kelly should know killing is the only way to survive now. "Technically you're a killer. You kill the dead ones, right? And were these people your family killed bad? Were they hurting you? Did they kill your sister? All I'm saying is, you can't just say it's bad when it's the only way to survive now." Kelly looks down and nods. Back at camp, Jody leads Thomas into a room and turns on the lights, revealing several chained up walkers. Jody says these walkers are her family. "The parents, uncles, aunts and cousins." She then grabs something off the floor, Thomas seeing it's a wallet. It's covered in blood. She hands it to him. He opens it and sees Jeff's ID. Thomas closes it and mutters, "Son of a bitch." Jody says she's sorry. "He broke the rules by coming in here. He paid the price for it." Thomas thanks her and leaves. The group in the woods is taking a break. "Penny, I'll take first watch." Cole says. Penny stops him, telling him to go back to Brion, Dane and Kelly. "I got it, Cole. I'm not taking the night shift this time, I need sleep." She says with a laugh before walking off some distance. Kelly asks why he wants to kill this group they're after. "I just need to find the two kids that killed my men. If the others get in the way, they'll have to die." He says he's sorry and says he knows she hates killing. "No. They killed two of your friends. They deserve to go." Brion interrupts them and says Penny's gone. Cole asks what he means. "I don't know, man, she was there one second and I looked away. When I looked back, she was gone." Cole and Kelly go walk to where she was. They are then surprised to see walkers stumbling their way. Kelly gasps and says they need to go. They start running the other way but see some coming from there, too. Cole tells Kelly to run, taking out his gun and shooting at them. Kelly runs, unsure of where she's even going. She then emerges from the woods and sees Madison and Jen. She runs to the fence and slams against it, getting their attention. They run down and get her inside before walkers start emerging. At the courtyard, Kate says this girl brought them the dead. "Why'd you let her in?" Arys tells her that's her daughter. Kate looks at Kelly and then apologizes. "I didn't mean that, it's just- Walkers. What if they followed her?" Kelly says they're busy attacking her friends. Jen asks where the others are. "Thomas, Vikki, Dad and I found a camp. I was with a few of them and we were attacked." Mike asks who she was with, looking concerned and angered. She says she's with a man named Cole Grey and his camp. Kate's eyes widen and she says Kelly can't be here. "If he comes looking, he'll find this place again!" Gina says they can't allow that. Jen says to wait. "Kelly, is Cole a bad guy?" Kelly says she doesn't think so. They all then hear Cole yell for Kelly. They see he is holding up his gun, telling them to release her. "Cole, it's okay! It's my mother and sister!" Cole lowers his gun and asks about the rest of them. "Arys and Kyle are from the group, too." Jen then says they just met Kate and her group. He asks if he and his group can enter. Kate says fine, rolling her eyes. Cole, Kate, Jen and Madison are all talking. "I know what I did was wrong, but I didn't mean to hurt you and your group like that. I didn't know if I could trust you guys." Kate rolls her eyes again, saying, "That doesn't mean it's cool to shoot someone in the leg, dick!" Kelly walks over and says, "Cole, just apologize, jeez." Cole says he's sorry. Kate says whatever. "We aren't after you, for what it's worth." Cole says they should go. Kelly hugs her mother and sister. Jen asks if she's seen Rey and Kelly says no. As Kelly leaves, Jen sobs. "My baby is out there, Madison. How will he survive out there?" Madison says Rey is strong and smart. "Mom, he isn't a child anymore. I think he's made it clear that he wants to survive in this world." At the camp, Kelly sees Thomas is waiting for her. She smiles, asking why he's up. She then sees he looks upset and hurt. She looks to his hand, seeing he's holding a wallet. Kelly takes it, looking at him. She opens it and sees the bloody ID. She drops the wallet and shakes her head. Thomas hugs her as she begins sobbing. Co-Stars *Evan Todd as Jay *Mercedes McNab as Penny Deaths *Penny Trivia *Thomas discovers Jeff was killed. *Kelly reunites with her family and manages to keep them safe from Cole's group. *Jody confirmed after the death of her parents and several other relatives, Cole began act different. Category:JtheAlphabetBoy's The Walking Dead Category:Episodes